The device, system, and method relate to magnetizing flexible magnetizable sheet material. The device and system can include a portable magnetizer, and the method includes using a portable magnetizer.
More particularly, the device, system, and method relate to providing a portable magnetizer for magnetizing batches of magnetizable sheets or sheet material
Typically, magnetizing of magnetizable sheeting is either conducted during manufacture or in large scale production lines. When only a small batch of sheets needs magnetizing, it is inefficient to utilize large scale production lines and/or methods of magnetization. A high-volume production magnetizer is expensive, and may take up too much space for the benefit of smaller scale, occasional use on-site. Likewise, taking a batch of sheets in to a high-volume production company for magnetization slows down production and consequently the high-volume production company charges increased fees. A device, system, and method are needed to magnetize sheets on-site, for less cost, in a portable and space saving manner.